


brudami的不完整小片段合集

by 74lingcc



Series: brudami [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Other, brudami, 不完整的小段子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 一些自言自语，以及一个没头没脑的片段之类的





	brudami的不完整小片段合集

bd

“为何选择我？”  
“因为你浑身都在说，我很痛苦，请救救我。”  
“你救不了的。”  
“即使身为你的儿子？”  
“……”  
“好吧，开玩笑的，我单纯觉得这边比较舒服罢了，我享受有人爱我。”  
“可你要有配得上的行为。”  
“我在做了，我成为罗宾。”  
“我只的是，成熟一点。”  
“足够了，再长大一点我就会变成一个无趣的人了。”  
“为什么。”  
“大人都是这样无趣的。”  
“只是你认为罢了。”  
“……我没有抱怨跟否定你复活了我，father。”  
“青春期的烦恼，我了解的。”  
“你了解的是以平凡人为范本的。”  
“我知道了，你在抱怨我没有做好一个英雄父亲。”  
“好一个蝙蝠侠无所不知。”  
“你不开心了，成熟点。”  
“噢…”  
这个父子聊天逊毙了。

====================================

bd

 

“我甚至想再做一次亲子鉴定。”  
“为什么。”  
这不是好的父子对话的开头，布鲁斯在书房看报纸，而达米安在看他的文学书籍。  
“我觉得我以前似乎太信任我的母亲了，我真的是你的儿子吗，我们如此不合，你是白人，我是黄皮儿，我的眼睛是绿色的，你不喜欢动物。”  
“最后那项指控有待质疑，发生什么事情了，达米安。”  
“我觉得我们不像父子。”  
路过的迪克听到这句吓得摔倒在地。  
“你们在闹什么父子危机？！”  
这显然有些严重了，迪克知道达米安因为js后有些不太对劲，他多了一些看起来不是好相处的朋友，以及行为更加的……可他不希望这会影响到什么，曾经发生过这种可怖的家庭事件，他不希望达米安像杰森那样分裂出去，杰森会回来，可没人能确定达米安会做出什么，那将会很可怕，迪克无法去想。  
“闭嘴，dick（贬义），这是我们的父子谈话。”  
达米安语气有些重的朝布鲁斯说话。  
“黑暗，专制，过度的占有欲，你甚至会在我们所有人身上装摄像头跟定位器，进我的房间从来不会敲门，你还烧了我的图画本，father，你根本不像一个父亲！”  
“有什么问题吗。”  
布鲁斯也不太高兴了，他一直这么做，他总是对的。  
“显然，后面那两条问题很大，布鲁斯…年轻人总会有自己的隐私，我也是在我搬出去后——”  
“闭嘴格雷森，别再把dick（老二）被专制释放出来之后的那些风流蠢事情告诉我。”  
“嘿！所有的男孩都会把自己关在房间来探索别的事情的！”  
“我才不会！”  
“你们一定要在我面前聊兄弟之间关于打手枪的看法吗！”  
布鲁斯发怒了。

“额…这…”

“对，不应该，这偏题了，我们不是来讨论father的混蛋做法的。”

达米安坐正了些。

“我需要跟你聊聊我的定位，father，

========================================

打开新页

bd

 

在一些温馨场合里，布鲁斯总能想起达米安，那些主角们正因为亲情或爱情的联系而感到幸福，他们并非孤身一身，身边有着相惜的伴侣。曾几何时他身边也有罗宾，但现在他回到孤身一人。  
达米安是他最后的罗宾，也是他的子嗣，布鲁斯没有繁殖的规划，可他必须接受这份意外，一开始他把他当作一个危险份子看管的工作，布鲁斯不太懂如何跟这样异类的孩子相处，他还留着他的血，浑身都是带刺的高傲，他伤害了提姆与阿福，简直就是个灾难。可后面他们都接受了他，布鲁斯不太懂这是为什么，他才回到人世，迪克把蝙蝠侠的位置交还他，顺带一个冰冷的罗宾。  
又一次的活力双雄合作，可这比以往的要复杂多了，他们是父子，他们有争吵，有不满，有着一种高度相似的自我情结，阿福无数次斥喝过的任意妄为跟独裁，达米安跟他说要他赢得尊重，可他何尝也亦有把自己的尊重全交给他？父与子的搭档之旅把罗宾与蝙蝠侠的传统弄得破碎不堪，矛盾，死亡，和解，失忆，他身上总会发生意外，然而这次他让达米安离开了。  
并非，只是达米安不再是他身边的罗宾了，那个称号变成了一个独立特行的英雄标志，他甚至不常在哥谭，又一只更织鸟飞了出去，他也疲惫再需要另一只的小鸟。  
布鲁斯是遗憾的，他以为如果不再搭档，他们或许可以作对更平常的父子，但现在他们连见面的机会都少得可怜。  
除夕，倒数，我仍身着蝙蝠装。他蹲在高楼朝下看去，地面是熙熙攘攘的欢乐人群，布鲁斯不属于那里，只能看着，可他看到了水滴兽上有个小身影，比所有的罗宾都要小的蹲在上面，他也朝下看去，满脸不甘。

===============================

bd

 

“留下来，达米安，我们只剩下彼此了。”  
“不，father，你的专制跟不信任搞砸了一堆事情，你经常会犯这种错，可你不是软弱的人，你应当去弥补或者修正。”  
“我有些腻烦了。”  
“这是一时的，father，你是蝙蝠侠。”  
布鲁斯搂着他儿子坐在墙角发牢骚，阿福去安抚提姆，那股黑暗的未来把这里搅得乱七八糟，布鲁斯修正过很多时间线，可涉及到他的家庭的时候，他总会觉得厌倦。  
“但我是布鲁斯，达米安，现在我是失败的父亲，你要摔门而去吗。”  
“我不会这样做的，father。”  
他靠在那个颓败的男人身边，看着壁画上祖父母的影像，前所未有的感觉到他们是那么的亲近。  
“我不太懂怎么安慰人，但我想你也不需要安慰。”  
“我很高兴，达米安。”  
他抓上了达米安的手，父子两人孤寂坐在墙下，这里到处都是破碎的墙壁跟木块，唯一完整的只有面前已然逝世的人影。

=====================================

bd  
（良心跟廉耻是什么我没有  
（我知道这个爆炸雷但是我已经被肉文安利进去了

 

布鲁斯在某种程度上讨厌睡眠，总会有什么荒谬的预兆进了他的梦，他曾梦过他被超人杀死，也曾萌过恶魔毁灭了哥谭，他一直认为那是达米安，但后来逐渐增加的人影显然似乎那并不一定是他。  
因为这次的梦境他看到了达米安，他选择了奥古，带着胡狼的面具，傲慢的坐在王位上指导杀生，他杀害了未来的蝙蝠侠，质问他为何没来找他。  
梦里的回答是什么？  
布鲁斯不会想知道，他习惯怪梦带来的神经痛，但这次显然还带上了别的冲击，他似乎脱手了他的儿子，然后韦恩死了，以奥古复活，满身血腥。他不认为他能再次经历后花园挖开坟墓的第二次，世上唯一的至亲，他也曾享受陪着儿子在日落前抛球的生活。  
他去了达米安的房间，那里没有人，该死的他忘了那位少年自从有自己的团队之后，便不经常的呆在家里了，他有些懊恼的坐在达米安的床上，这个孩子维持着他在塔利亚那边一贯的苦修，他甚至连被子都不盖。  
他想翻开达米安的图画本，布鲁斯没有侵权的意识，他不会有，一切他都必须掌握，更何况的他的儿子，他想要找些什么线索，可桌子上有个盒子，他打开了，里面有只死去的更织鸟。

* * *  
找到达米安并不困难，他才回到了哥谭，护城河的边上有一只被吊起来的罗宾鸟，他被穿上奥古墨绿的袍子，整个人洒满温热的牛血，脱下来的制服上有凶狠战斗过的痕迹，布鲁斯替他的包扎，他看到达米安身上有三刀深入骨髓的伤痕。  
奥古，奥古，他念着这个词，他可是代表必将到来的复仇。  
但蝙蝠侠未能行动，达米安疯掉了，他似乎回到那个冷漠又残忍的血腥之年，叫嚣着要把这里变成他的国王。  
噩梦成真了。

（…雷个屁毛都没写，但是我真不知道这种cp是什么感觉…我估计只会写父子亲情向了哈哈哈

==========================

“这辈子我的名字都会与你连在一起，因为我选择了你，father。”  
正如他人称呼达米安的时候，通常会带有韦恩的后缀。

 

（我自己喂自己父子呜呜呜

===========================  
brudami

（看到了…用钱买自己女儿给自己创作的作品的傻papa形象父亲，因此脑洞大开。

 

暂时无法履行蝙蝠侠义务的布鲁斯能做什么？他夸张的被打着石膏无法出现在公众场合，迪克过来替他的班，达米安也跑过来去继续蝙蝠侠与罗宾组合。  
自达米安单飞之后他很少回家了，这次回来看的第一面还是把他从废墟里拉出来，他看到他儿子因为挖掘而鲜血淋漓的手，达米安正无声的哭泣着，他的儿子连伤心都是这么隐忍，在最后的意识里他握住了达米安的手，醒来后也是如此。  
看来他没有放开过。  
干涸的血有些粘稠不太舒服，达米安正坐在他旁边单手看着书，精装的书本封面把那只捧着的受伤小手衬托得格外显眼，达米安的每一根小指头都被包裹上了胶布，布鲁斯因为被纠正器围着脖子而无法摇头，他抬高唯一空闲没有被注射器扎进的手臂，达米安的手还在他手心里，上面早已不流血了，只是伤口还在裸露着，把他的掌心弄得红红的。  
“我是谁？”  
达米安放下书本也抽出他被布鲁斯握住的手，这让布鲁斯感觉到一阵空虚，他被掀开眼皮用手术灯照着清明度，但蝙蝠侠的神经早已被千锤百炼，他总是痛苦的清醒着。  
“my son。”  
他回答，声音沙哑得厉害。  
“你需要水，现在才过了三个小时，您清醒得可真快，父亲。”  
达米安抬高病床好让布鲁斯能做起来，他给他捧上水，静静的看着他的父亲。  
这对父子没有什么别的过多举动了，他们生疏得可怕，在达米安帮他调输液器后，对方就这样离开了。  
这让布鲁斯在看的达米安与迪克组合的时候竟然有些嫉妒，他在查看监控，那只离家的小鸟比以往的行动更加成熟了，不杀的手段也改变了许多，迪克跟他的儿子有说有笑着，可布鲁斯做不到。  
他要如何？  
那段与达米安组合的回忆阴郁又温暖，他们无法像正常人一样学会爱，里面有着指责跟冲突，达米安想要获得他的尊重而不是亲情，但布鲁斯却是感情的缺失物，蝙蝠侠因一个小孩痛失父母而出生，但他的儿子却没有多需要这个，达米安仅仅需要一个定位。或许在那个孩子内里渴望亲情，可塔利亚的残酷把那点渴求给灭杀了。  
所以他才单飞得这么彻底。  
布鲁斯喝起来酒，他看向达米安的罗宾柜，那里总是整齐严谨，他上前去拿着查看，侦探的本能让他猜想这经历过多少战争，那个孩子太小了，打架总是吃力的。  
* * *  
“father？”  
才第三天而已，父亲已经又要硬撑了吗？达米安不满的看着布鲁斯，他可正在与一名猥亵儿童的罪犯搏斗，但布鲁斯突然出现，然后横插进来把那名罪犯几乎揍到瘫痪。  
“他碰你了？！”  
蝙蝠侠的语气暴怒得可怕。  
“你什么意思？”  
他又做错什么了？达米安简直不想跟主观意识的人争论。  
“我是说……”  
布鲁斯沉重的控制情绪，他缓慢走去达米安面前，摸向达米安的脸。  
这吓着达米安了，他立刻就要往后退去，可是没有，他抬头看向蝙蝠，那个男人的嘴角紧紧抿着，他在忍耐怒气。  
“对。”  
达米安反抓住布鲁斯的手，他脱掉眼罩直视布鲁斯，他可不想蝙蝠侠因为私情陷入别的麻烦里。  
“这很正常，我们每天都会遇到变态，可我总能打翻他们。”  
布鲁斯没有说话，他长了张嘴，又无可奈何的闭上去，达米安以为布鲁斯要带他离开，可对方却突然蹲下来抱住了他。  
“我们回家吧。”  
他想说不，但达米安还是点点头，他跟着布鲁斯回去，路上想着他的父亲到底发生了什么事情。  
可事实上的是，布鲁斯都要崩溃了，他不满足的调控着关于达米安的监视录像，他看到他与敌人搏斗，多次经历生死，可更让他无法忍受的是，有些罪犯抓住了达米安。他们把男孩绑着把恶心的脸凑到罗宾上，那具肥大丑陋的成人身体就这样压向达米安，那些神智不清邪恶让人作呕的变态在宣读他们的作恶计划，罗宾还在挣扎着，来自奥古的高傲血液让达米安口出讽刺之言，他吸引罪犯注意力，然后把那些贴近他的猪头打个半死。很漂亮的反杀，可布鲁斯恶心得要吐了，那是他的儿子，他被像小鹿一样被鬣狗群抓住，挣扎，撕咬，如果他没受过训练？！会发生什么可怕的事情？！没有如果，布鲁斯焦虑而阴沉，他牵着达米安，想试图做些别的亲子活动来纠正他的注意力。  
“…我觉得我们不需要这些亲子把戏…”  
达米安无趣的hu

================

brudami

 

 

布鲁斯总有种达米安变乖了的错觉，应该说这个男孩只会在他面前变得收敛，把自己那点仅有的童真别扭的显露出来，他总会沉默的黏在他身边，布鲁斯也乐于达米安这种不安的习惯，男孩需要父亲，而他们的相处大部分都在危险的地方，布鲁斯的占有欲让他把达米安调教得很好，儿子如同黏人又不常叫的狗。

但对方在人前的时候总会变成另一副模样，达米安就是那种典型的不好相处男孩，他叛逆又刻薄，对别人说话讽刺得毫不留情，让布鲁斯总能想起那个穿着刺客联盟黑白衣服的小恶魔。

”父亲，你比我想象中的矮。“

这是他们见面的第一句话。

让布鲁斯想起达米安的本性总会让他不安，他内心倾向相信他的儿子是个好男孩，可对方在他视线之外的行径总是不太明朗。尖酸刻薄，心狠手辣，一个内心自有自己自私自大的家伙。

布鲁斯又想再一次训狗了，他知道他不应该这样对他的儿子，但他不知道怎么做一个正确的父亲。

可，或许扭曲的父子关系也不错。

==============

想看大米脱了上衣露出背部，上面还有奥古的不详纹身，而布鲁斯则在给达米安改图案，达米安趴在他自己的床上，后面是严肃认真的布鲁斯，他在用针去刺他儿子的背，流出来的血染了半桶纸，达米安的背被他弄得糜烂，可他一声不吭，只是浑身都在僵硬。

（like纹身这种梗……有种另类入侵，标记的感觉……

==================

布鲁斯训狗手段温柔，达米安训狗手段，那是往死里踢。他根植恐惧的手段可不少吧，你砍几个罪犯的手指又如何？真是被弄成温柔狗了

================

布鲁斯对这次的送子鸟行为很不满意，首先，来的是对方的母亲，而且负责运输的还是蝙蝠。即使布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠也不会对此多愉快。  
其实，送来的不是小宝宝，而且叛逆期的小屁孩。  
其实他有点想退货的，但没说出来，虽然后来也退货成功了。

==========

brudami

 

父子的在再次相遇显得很落魄，布鲁斯被笑匠弄得浑身是血，他搀扶着巷子的墙壁，努力走到蝙蝠车的地点，而达米安则有些逊了，他直接被黑骷髅从楼上打下来，哥谭的罪犯即使逃脱了还是会去到哥谭，达米安直接摔断了腿，虽然再次之前那个地方已然骨折，他把自己翻了个身躺在地上大口吸气，才发现蝙蝠侠隐匿在不远处的黑暗。  
他竟然因为觉得太陌生而没有发现他的父亲，简直可笑，达米安努力把自己撑起来，他看了看蝙蝠侠，对方似乎全靠意志在走动了。两个人都没有能掩盖他们糟糕样子的意思，或许这也就是他们工作的常态，伤得乱七八糟，看着可怕又残忍。  
“father？”  
达米安率先打了招呼，脚很疼，每一次的移动都在给他自己增加恢复畸形的概率，不过蝙蝠车真的不远，他很容易的翻过去，在副驾上喘着气等布鲁斯过来。  
全自动驾驶总是这么方便，罗宾觉得头有点疼，要面对的变数不少，他胡乱的朝旁边蹩了一眼，布鲁斯已经昏迷过去了。

===========

brudami（逃避）

 

（尝试下没有那么纯洁的bd）

那一对的…组合似乎过于诡异，海边别墅的出租人收起自己不应该有的好奇心，对方说他们是父子，来南国独家，成人是白人，但小孩却有跟他们相似的肤色，只是看起来更加细腻且精致，那种从健康皮肤透出来的蜜蜡一般的色泽显示对方是被养得很好的上层人，出租者看了看他们相似的气势跟容貌，可还是觉得怪异。  
“布鲁斯。”  
意想不到的称呼从达米安口中说出来，布鲁斯挑挑眉，感觉不太好。  
“说真的，这种时候我不太想喊你father。”  
他们逃避了所有责任出来游玩，这是他们决定的，有某种巨大的缝隙在蝙蝠侠跟罗宾中产生，里面并非全是父子关系。  
“fine。”  
布鲁斯不介意，男孩的声音不管是说出名字还是敬称都让他感觉到其中的荒唐，如果不是血缘，或许他们永远不会交集到一起。  
但其实他也不会养儿子，达米安于他也并非真正意义上的亲子，他们的经历不足以让一句父子概括，只是某种更为深刻，更为晦涩的关系被隐藏着。  
在第一天他们选择去海滩上晒太阳，这片昂贵的沙滩干净又少人，他躺在沙滩椅上，达米安坐在旁边，他们隔着一个沙滩伞跟桌子，达米安捧着一个椰子，并没有喝，而是在大量他。  
“怎么？”  
布鲁斯脱下墨镜，他实在不能在这种目光里放松。  
“我在观察你，布鲁斯，我发现我其实没有太过全面的了解你。”  
蝙蝠侠的身体其实不怎么好看，上面全是烂肉跟伤疤，达米安的也与他相似，只是小孩的并没有那么严重。  
“那你看出什么？”  
布鲁斯不太懂达米安在干什么，他沿着达米安的视线去观察对方想要看什么，在他发现罗宾最感兴趣的地方是他泳裤的时候，他恍惚想起小学时男孩们的厕所攀比活动。  
“怎么？”  
布鲁斯坐了起来，那个地方更为明显了。  
“你骗了我，你说你在我这个年纪的时候跟我一般高度。”  
达米安不太高兴，他看了看自己的小身板，哪里都小，哪里都圆润的泛滥着还没长大的稚气，他浑身都是年幼的淡色，乳头跟下身还在浅粉，手指即使锻炼出茧也还是剔透的健康颜色，他贪婪看向布鲁斯的各种特征，都处在成熟的巅峰，那才是可以震慑他人的标准。  
“达米安，停止你的想法。”  
他能感觉到对方陷入那种工作时间碰到的困惑了。  
“我看起来很无害吗，布鲁斯。”  
达米安闷闷的，他捶烂了椰子，那些汁水溅了他一身，白色顺着他的肌肉线条往下滑去，让布鲁斯有些难集中注意力。  
“我几乎可以轻而易举的折断你的手。”  
但他还是诚实说出他的想法。  
“别暴露你的控制欲，布鲁斯，虽然这个所有人都知道。”  
达米安活动他的手腕，纤细，线条平伏，要做到这个他也不难。  
“我去游泳。”  
达米安不想呆在这里了。

* * *  
晚上，他们睡到了一起，即使这里不止一张床。  
“有点惊奇，布鲁斯，我是第一次跟你睡觉。”  
达米安占据不到多少地方，他太小了，又因为刺客锻炼而存在感很低，布鲁斯有种他翻身了达米安就能消失不见的不安感。  
所以他关了灯，把达米安抱到怀里。  
“的确不经常。”  
布鲁斯回答。  
“是因为你会抱着枕头哭？”  
达米安没有挣扎，他第一次跟别人如此亲密呆在一起，他直觉他睡不着。即使这个人是他父亲。  
“是因为我会裸睡。”  
布鲁斯也睁着眼睛，以往这个时候他还在工作。  
“我不介意。”  
达米安不觉得穿衣服与不穿衣服有什么区别。  
“那好吧。”  
布鲁斯利落的脱下了衣服，再次去触碰达米安的时候，对方躲开了。  
某种界限的来临，达米安知道，他们之间一直存在这个，但不意味他不会对此吃惊。  
“我还是穿上吧。”  
布鲁斯叹了口气，显然他也对这个不轻松。  
“不，我说了我不介意。”  
达米安倒是自己钻去布鲁斯怀里，刚才若即若离的感觉现在清晰起来了，他能闻到布鲁斯的味道，没有以往被血液跟热兵器稀释那种不确定。  
好吧，达米安想，怪不得他会经常认错父亲。  
他去触碰布鲁斯的胸膛，比比起早上的观察，显然用手去触摸的感觉更加清晰，那些凸出凹陷的肉膈应着他的手指，布鲁斯被这样的小手肆无忌惮的摸着，浑身紧绷。  
“停下。”  
他说。  
“我记得我们来是为了暂时忘掉那些破事来放松。”  
“sure。”  
达米安停下来了。  
“我想我也能尝试学习你。”  
达米安也脱下他的衣服，他们赤裸并排在床上。  
“感觉不怎么好。”  
达米安嘀咕着，他翻了个身，背对着布鲁斯。  
这两人一夜无眠。  
不他们坚持了三天后习惯了。

===============

brudami感觉并非cp又比亲情更难的概括…那种感觉太复杂了，不能单纯以血缘定义，毕竟布鲁斯没有经历达米安的童年，而他们只相处了短短不到三年。

有时候我只能写写小段子因为不知道写啥（sad

=============

爱似爱，亲难亲，拥抱尽头是黑暗。

是brudami了（我已经饿到看歌词吃cp

================

brudami

 

达米安从来没有想惹布鲁斯生气，只是对方不信任他。  
或许是风格不同，十岁的少年心胸宽阔，他邪恶，而父亲善良，观念碰撞可以争吵，可达米安不希望因为被影响。  
在每一次的不愉快后他总会去偷偷修补，他杀死了无名氏，以及在下水道捡珍珠，达米安总会尝试了解更多，唔，显然，父亲的脚比他大得多了。  
那么，现在又如何？达米安坐于水滴兽上，他又回到了哥谭，布鲁斯为情所伤，正在发疯，但那仍然是布鲁斯，他的父亲，不仅仅是披着蝙蝠侠皮囊的神话，或许他需要更多的把哥谭罪犯关押去他的地下小牢房让父亲减少些负担，多米诺眼罩上链接监视视频，达米安看着布鲁斯表演十二公民。  
他参与不进去，可达米安又不想找杜克，他承认他对那位新来的顶替他位置的家伙不满意，可对方不会当罗宾，他依旧是布鲁斯唯一的罗宾，所以，迪克？不，他又一次的代替蝙蝠侠已经够扯了，达米安不知道应该如何是好，他在刺客联盟的学习没有这方面相关，出世后便忙着巩固他的位置跟习惯与低能儿们相处，但他喜欢蝙蝠家族，只是家人只能有他与布鲁斯，连塔利亚都不允许。  
噢，困扰，达米安感觉不快极了，上一次的不快是迪克疑似私生子以及拉斯那个恶心的幻觉，但他都解决了，这次也一定可以，达米安决心披上哥谭韦恩的私生子身份，既然布鲁斯不想要穿上蝙蝠侠披风，那么他也可以暂时的脱下罗宾的衣服，以他现世儿子的身份陪伴他。

fin

=============

brudami

 

养怪物

 

神经病不应该有儿子，布料没有想到会有这么多人爱戴他，他不认为这是好事。  
某个不知道哪里来的怪东西，某个女人说是他的儿子。布鲁斯在韦恩大宅自闭，他晚上出门，早上偶尔出门，但那都不是他，自闭的他不需要多一个人，布鲁斯很烦恼。  
更烦恼的是，那个怪东西把他养的小红鸟吞了，他只好打晕了那个上串下跳的人类小孩，然后背到手术台上放着，阿福站在他后面，辅助他切开怪东西的胃部，从里面掏出奄奄一息的小红鸟。  
“我的提姆西，它可是自愿从它父母那边飞来的。”  
布鲁斯目前唯一的朋友，他捧着哭泣，在余光看到躺在手术台上的怪家伙张开眼睛，里面满是嫉妒。

* * *

怪东西在被掏了胃后就一言不发，布鲁斯给他打了一周的点滴，还想切了他的舌头，作为吃了红鸟的惩罚，但是没有，阿福说，那是他的儿子，他不能这么残酷。

布鲁斯·韦恩，有一个儿子，听起来怪异又恶心，他走去怪东西的房间，对方正在画画，刚修养好的脸苍白病态，这是他能吃流体食物的第一天，牛奶盆子旁边摆着一堆腐烂的人头。

好极了，他的熟人们消失之谜破案，看来这家伙的确是他的儿子。杀人，扭曲，矛盾，一个小神经病。

“这本来是我打算给你的礼物。”

怪东西抬头说，他看着又小又可怜。

“我不会接受这种礼物。”

布鲁斯说，他让达米安清理好他的房间，真的臭死了。

是的，他知道他的儿子叫着达米安。

* * *

====================

满脑子想着，布鲁斯养刚来的儿子，他把他抱在大腿上，想要喂他喝胡萝卜粥。达米安没什么表情，但显然是不高兴的，他没有穿衣服，全身只有脖子上的一条绳。  
所以他只能张开嘴巴，给布鲁斯满足他的饲养欲望。

===

这是当狗的第一天，达米安更早就要发现有人到来，但他没有动，地上的动物绒毛要比被子软多了，他昏昏沉沉的趴在上面，任由布鲁斯闯入他的房间。  
“来。”  
他朝他招手，期待一条驯服的狗。  
但达米安没有理会他，骨折的疼痛还在折磨他的神经，两小时前的发热消下去一些，可还是在热。  
“你看起来不太好。”  
他终于发现达米安的不对劲，布鲁斯把埋在毛绒里的小孩抱起来，对方又热又软，与小动物无异的触感。  
“我以为你要更强壮。”  
他把之前差不多的话扔给了达米安。  
达米安没有回答。

==================

brudami

（掌控）

他就只有这么一个儿子，达米安，却被塔利亚教坏了。一开始的时候布鲁斯觉得很不可思议，他或许会有婚姻，但不会有子嗣，保护难以周全，即使是蝙蝠洞，也经历过几次的血腥事件。有不少的仇家知道他的身份，布鲁斯拥有新生儿，那么那个可怜无辜的婴儿将会是世界上最危险的受害者。  
布鲁斯，无法接受。  
可他惊叹于，他会有一个十岁的儿子，他竟然十岁了，达米安，还在儿童的时期，他是如此小却又危险，但布鲁斯看着他的眼神就是看易碎品。没有我的保护，你会死亡。

“来，达米安。”

多日的强迫交易还是打不碎奥古的杀戮教育，可布鲁斯总是有耐心的，面对他这个漂亮的混血儿子，达米安不像他那般白，可皮肤却是通透的蜜色，他嗮不了黑，浑身看起来健康圆润。

“你还记得我教你的方法吗。”

他捧着达米安的手，亲昵的贴向这个小人，他正在教他用镖，以杀不死人的方法。

“我能模仿出那种力道。”

达米安气呼呼却又无法挣脱开布鲁斯，他只能直视前方，那里是柔软的靶，在布鲁斯放手的时候，他标中标的，尖角的一点，却是很稳的粘在上面。

“你很有潜质…达米安…”

他总喜欢在他耳边夸奖。

“真不愧是我的儿子…”

“可你这种手把手的教益让我迟滞。”

达米安知道布鲁斯的用心，他不想他杀人。

“怎么会，达米安，我打败过你的母亲，打败过拉斯古，甚至别的更可怕的罪犯，你是我的儿子，你会成为比我更厉害的人。”

他搭上了达米安的肩膀，那股占有欲毫无保留。

“继续，my son。”

那是比奥古更为傲慢的情绪。

 

（锁在鸟笼的养法hhh

======================

真想折了米米的手，让他受伤，把这名脆弱的小恶魔扔给暴躁的布鲁斯，让他承受那种异于常人的固执跟掌握。  
就连呼吸都无处可逃。

=================

不知道塔利亚会不会埋男孩子的酒，十三年的酒味道并不怎样，但那是与达米安同岁的酒，他出生时被放了血撒在了里面，现在拿出来那点红还是没有渗透到底。  
“味道不怎样。”  
布鲁斯说，他把塔利亚送来的礼物截了。达米安不高兴。

================

brudami

 

只是有段时间没注意而已。  
布鲁斯无不懊悔的想，他知道少年泰坦做了什么，他知道达米安的不认同感，他也知道那个小家伙的戾气需要发泄，他13岁了，什么都是生长的年纪，身体还是思想，以及与生俱来的杀戮本能。  
他总能感觉到，他们少有亲昵的时候，达米安抱起来就是个带血的小孩，他一直不喜欢这样冷漠自私的儿子，只是后面慢慢就看顺眼了，他变得好，变得有点像小孩，他会依赖父亲，接着？只是一段时间没有照顾，他就跑去塔利亚那边，做回之前的肮脏事情。  
那又如何？布鲁斯有他的权衡，他只是生气塔利亚把他送回来的时候，那个小家伙都快死了，被吊着一口气，闭着眼睛的样子跟上次那般——他死去的那次。  
“他还是选择了你。”  
塔利亚也受了不轻的伤，只是她把达米安送过来后，便又回去了。她总能接纳她的亚历山大，但不会保证下场。  
布鲁斯又一次停职蝙蝠侠，他端坐在达米安旁边，等待对方恢复，醒来。很奇怪，他的父母能给他无尽的耐心跟温暖，但这个房子就连点了火都是冷的，布鲁斯不经常进去达米安的房间，他有那么几次的印象便是这个小孩会躺在火炉旁做他喜欢的事情，他总爱标榜自己的审美修养，如果达米安不当罗宾，不当刺客，他会选择成为一个艺术家吗。但布鲁斯不会给他选择，这种是无法补救的错误，达米安会被锁在韦恩庄园了，在他醒来之后，他会发现脚骨的锁链，脊椎的定位器，以及无力的手。他做不了达米安了，只能当布鲁斯的儿子。

==================

狗血想法。

布鲁斯因为要跟猫女结婚了，所以不好公开达米安的身份，一个世界级别通缉犯的儿子，塔利亚送来的礼物，  
所以他不允许称呼布鲁斯为父亲，只是在韦恩宅住着的一个罗宾，连养子头衔都没有。  
我…我好想看看这样渣的布鲁斯跟被气得要死的达米安……，他还是这样倔强的履行他的罗宾工作，他沉默的看着德雷克去管理韦恩集团，看着猫女在屋子走来走去，他变成屋子的幽灵，只有别的东西偶尔不见的时候才会被别人意识到他的存在。  
“你对他什么想法。”  
猫女询问布鲁斯，她的爱情观不会介意对方的过往。  
“我只是…很难对他定位，他甚至还没被教好，勉强的压制杀戮本能。”  
一个带有血缘的负担，布鲁斯认为。他现在的蝙蝠系统已经有足够多的参与者了。  
“但他拥有你的血缘。”  
猫女清楚这个，那的确是布鲁斯的儿子。  
“可是他不在我眼前出生。”  
布鲁斯摇摇头。  
黑户，没有籍贯，他既不属于韦恩也不属于奥古，达米安失去了姓氏，他只是沉默着他的工作。  
蝙蝠侠不等于布鲁斯，他清楚的知道这个。他只是追求那个形象而已，如同小丑不愿意知道蝙蝠侠的面具之下，他与小丑的区别只在于，他要成为蝙蝠侠。  
我会得到这个。达米安想，他总能铲除其他碍事的人的。  
完全be的brudami

===============

brudami

 

他抓到一个奇怪的人。  
达米安是在拉斯古的沙漠领域上遇到那个男人，他穿着怪异的衣服，浑身是伤，有着危险的武器。

“带回去。”

达米安喝住要灭口的刺客，他打算好好审问下这个人，怎么穿过迷宫而来，怎么抵挡入口驻扎的暗卫，又是什么身份，他直觉这个男人的来历不简单。

“———达米安。”

在奥古转身挑选刑具的时候，那个男人醒来了，他被捆在铁床上，无法动态。

“你做什么。”

不对，他太小了，达米安的样子不超过八岁，他拿着三菱刀的样子很是诡异，那样一个小孩子，却有这样危险的武器。

“你是谁。”

恶魔之子的名声或许远扬，但他的真名不会被那么广的传播，而且他还没有完成血腥之礼，一切都还是萌芽阶段未曾发展。

“…我不能告诉你。”

错误的时空，错误的人，可布鲁斯还是这样紧紧的看着达米安，他错过了他的出生，可他不想连童年都错过了，这样连膝盖都不够的孩子，却统领这么多的成人，布鲁斯心里有种自豪跟傲慢。

“好吧。”

他看似随意的朝布鲁斯的大腿上扎了五刀，半刀的深度，大动脉的旁边，血液没有飞溅却也源源不断的留着，这种刀留下的伤口无法闭合。

“你需要先清醒一下。”

 

 

（后面布鲁斯被惹怒了，然后在回去后把大米抓回去打屁股hhh

===============


End file.
